The Bloodkin
'The Bloodkin' BloodKin Charter *To swear a Blood Oath to the BloodKin High Councilor swearing to protect the guild and help to ward off the overwhelming goodly notions of other higher powers in Vastonia and the surrounding lands. Traitors will be dealt with severely resulting in torture and much Blood. *To help all that are Kin, if a brother or sister is in trouble then any BloodKin member must do their best to help out. This guild helps it's fellow members to gain items, experience and wealth. *To be the most Evil, Powerful and wealthy guild in the lands and prosper where others fail. *To wipe out the taint of goodness from the lands of Destiny and bring divine peace to the world in the form of Eternal Darkness and Misery. Forces of the Bloodkin: *'The Dark Watch' - The Dark Watch are the forces who maintain the security of the Guildhall and all its tenents. They are responsible for prevented coups or take-overs of the Bloodkin. They also guard the leadership of the guild. *'The Phantasm Forces' - The Phantasm Forces of the Bloodkin are the mercenary stealth Bloodkin. They are the spies and assassins of the guild. *'The Cold Blooded Slayers' - The Cold Blood Slayer forces are the war forces of the Bloodkin Guild. They are the main military forces of the Bloodkin and assist all other Bloodkin forces in performing their duties by paving the way with the blood of their enemies. Cold and ruthless, they will slaughter any that stand in their way. Bloodkin Guildhall The Bloodkin Guildhall is currently located inside the Dark Walls of Zhentil Keep. Current Guild Leader: Suzzwanaa Elendil Recent Guild History January 10, 2010 In Roleplay Action, Zhentil Keep Troops have hung Joshuanto Steiner for repeated dereliction of his duties as well as treasonous actions against the Zhentarim and false impersonation. Furthermore, the Bloodkin Guild has been shuttered until a leadership chain can be re-established. January 26, 2010 Two Weeks have passed and now the body has begun to stink and the flesh is nearly gone having been pecked at and gnawed away by the vultures and other creatures. The Zhentarim has decreed that by Sun Down on Sunday the body of the Treasonous Liar shall be burnt upon a funeral pyre and the ashes shall be sent into oblivion never to be seen again. Manshoon, Leader of the Zhentarim was quoted today as saying: ''"Remove Thy body of the Joshuanto Steiner, Hung a Fortnight ago when it was discovered that he was falsely leading the Bloodkin into treasonous activities and dereliction of his duties as an officer of the guild. Let it be known and let this blood stained pavement stand as a warning to those who shall violate the trust of their fellow man and woman of Destiny. '' His despicable actions and cowardess in the face of false truths led to him swinging from these gallows. The many piercings of his flesh being brought upon him by those whom trusted him. He shall no longer be doing any harm to this guild, this city, or this great land of Eternal Destiny. I call upon Cyric, our god, to whisk him away into the afterlife and ensure his Eternal Destiny is to be condemned as a liar, a cheat, and worst of all a disgrace to the proud warriors of the Bloodkin Guild. So I decree, from this day forth, the Bloodkin shall be free to operate within this city and we shall seek a leadership for this guild who will not forsake others as Joshuanto Steiner has done. By Sundown on Sunday what remains of the earthly flesh of this disgraced former subject shall be burnt upon a funeral pyre and the ashes shall be scattered so widely so as to assure his presence will be felt nevermore in Destiny. "